Just a Tuesday
by Innocent Sake
Summary: It's not Thanksgiving, Christmas nor Vday. It's not a birthday or anniversary. A special day for Eriol and Tomoyo, and its just a tuesday...RR


****

Just a Tuesday

Tomoyo's Pov:

It's amazing to me how someone can be so sweet, even though its not any holiday or event. There is a special day that I will always remember. It wasn't Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentines Day, or any other special holiday. It was just a Tuesday...

Eriol and I have been married for almost 2 years. Our marriage has indeed been a good one so far, I can't think of a time when I'm not smiling. Well anyways, my special day happened on a snowy Tuesday night in December of our first year...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal Pov:

Snow engulfed the town of Tomoeda and night began to fall as we peer into a lovely lavender colored cottage where we see Tomoyo and Eriol enjoying a quiet evening with one another.

Eriol is laying down on the couch with his arms wrapped tightly around Tomoyo. They were watching the fire roar in the fireplace, watching the sparks fly...

"Are you getting sleepy, my sweet?" asked Eriol, whispering softly in her ear.

Tomoyo nodded her head no and just smiled sweetly. Everything felt so peaceful...but Tomoyo's kind of sixth sense kicked in and she felt that something was about to happen.

*Knock Knock Knock*

'I was right,' she thought as she got up to answer the door. When she opened it, a grinning Shaoran stood before her.

"Shaoran, is there anything wrong?" asked Eriol who walked up behind his wife.

"It couldn't be better, Sakura just had a healthy baby girl! She has given me a daughter!" he yelled for the whole world to hear. He couldn't believe that he was now a father to a beautiful amber-eyed girl, who had just a tiny ponytail of auburn colored hair on her head.

"Oh congratulations Shaoran-kun!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she engulfed him in a friendly hug. He returned it and looked at Eriol. "Eriol, can you come with me to the flower shop to pick up something for Sakura?"

"Of course dear descendent of mine," he looked over at Tomoyo and kissed her on the cheek "we should be back by dinner time, okay?" Tomoyo had wanted to go with them so she could congratulate Sakura, but figured that Sakura would need the night to rest and could visit her tomorrow.

~Flower Shop~

The smells of every kind of flower imaginable was in the air as Shaoran and Eriol walked in. The looked around the store a bit looking for the perfect flowers for Sakura. Shaoran then spotted some lovely cherry blossoms that were blossoming, they were perfect. He told Eriol that he would be right back and went up to the cash register counter to pay the florist. Eriol continued looking around the store when he spotted some lily magnolias, he remembered that those were Tomoyo's favorite next to cherry blossoms. He then went to the counter and got 6 lily magnolias and a dozen cherry blossoms for good measure. The two men then left the store and headed to the hospital.

As they walked into the hospital room they saw that Sakura was feeding her baby. Eriol felt a bit shy and didn't look directly at the glowing mother, but he congratulated her and gave her a hug when she was done feeding the lil bundle of joy.

"So what did you name her?" Eriol asked.

"Li Hikari is her name," said Sakura smiling. The three talked for a little while and the guys decided to leave the new mommy to rest. They got in Shaoran's brand new Toyota Corolla and they headed off to a small inn called Plum Blossom to celebrate. When they arrived and parked the car, Eriol took out the flowers so they wouldn't wilt and they went inside.

"So who are they flowers for?" inquired some of the guys that were at the bar.

"They are my Tomoyo's anniversary gift," he said even though it wasn't true.

One regular after another continued sending drinks to Eriol and Shaoran on behalf of Eriol's "anniversary." He then looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 9:30p.m., he knew that Tomoyo would begin to worry, but before he could think anymore of it the regulars started joking about how he was celebrating alone.

"I'm not celebrating alone, my wife is going to come up here to have some sushi for dinner in the Cherry Room," he answered. He ordered the sushi for not just himself and Tomoyo but, for everyone in the room. He talked the innkeeper into setting up a banquet for 20 people and the innkeeper just smiled and did so. Now the only problem was getting Tomoyo to come.

"Shaoran, could you go pick up Tomoyo and tell her that I'm in some trouble here at the Inn and that she needs to come right away?" Eriol pleaded with Shaoran and he reluctantly agreed. "You know that you are crazy, right?" Eriol just laughed when Shaoran said that and sent him off on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo's Pov:

You couldn't believe how worried I was that night, it was already 10:00 pm and I hadn't heard a word from him. I sat down in front of my mirror and started putting curlers in my hair and after that was done I put on my cream colored nightgown and was about to go to sleep when I heard a urgent knocking at the door. I was hoping that it was Eriol so I could hug him and then beat him for making me worry. But when I opened the door, there was only Shaoran now without his happy grin but a grim look on his face.

"Shaoran-kun, where is Eriol?!" I said with a bit of urgency in my voice. He replied telling me that Eriol was in some kind of trouble at the Plum Blossom Inn and that I needed to come right away. I couldn't believe it, it was late and I was in my nightgown with curlers in my hair, but there I was putting on a coat and some slippers and got into Shaoran's car and headed off to the Inn which was about 30 minutes away from the house.

I couldn't help but wonder what kind of mischief Eriol had gotten himself into, I knew he loved to play pranks but getting in trouble at a bar? That couldn't be good news at all. Finally we had arrived at the Inn, as soon as Shaoran stopped the car and ran out of the car not even bothering to close the door. All I could think about was my dear Eriol.

I walked into the Inn but the bar was empty, I couldn't figure out just what was going on. Then a waitress who looked to be about 18 came over to my side and told me that she knew where my husband was. I then followed her into a dark banquet room then all of a sudden...

"SURPRISE SURPRISE!!!" yelled people who I had never even seen before. And there was Eriol at the large banquet table pulling out a chair for me. He then kissed me lightly on the lips and whispered "I'll explain later." You sure bet he would!

Well lily magnolias are lily magnolias, and sushi is sushi, and married life is for better or worse. As I sat at the table, I looked at the flowers and thought they were so lovely and they smelled like heaven. The whole evening I would smile at all my guests and I then kicked Eriol's leg swiftly under the table for making me worry. I couldn't believe everyone here thought it was our anniversary 'Eriol is very convincing...' is what I thought to myself. As I looked at everyone, even though they had been deceived by my husband, the wished us lots of happiness for years to come and I could tell they were being sincere. 

Eriol and I then got up to dance the "Anniversary Waltz" while I was in my nightgown and slippers to celebrate the fact that it was just a tuesday...

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well I hoped you all liked that lil E+T one-shot! I was inspired to write it after I read a story like this in the book "Chicken Soup for the Couples Soul" so I give credit of the storyline to that book. So thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
